


first moves

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Back Together, M/M, Roommates, Snark, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Merlin bustles in, snow caught in his hair and his arms loaded down, sniping at Gwaine.





	first moves

Merlin bustles in, snow caught in his hair and his arms loaded down, sniping at Gwaine. “I’m just saying. You said you had cash for a cab. You specifically said ‘No worries Merls. Tips were good last night. I got the cab!’ So, sorry if I, ya know, spent all of my cash thinking you were paying for the ride home.”   
  
He glides past Arthur who is studying at the kitchen table, swooping down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “And seriously, G, did you have to ask about the picture of his daughter? Six miles! In the snow.”   
  
Merlin stomps into his room, slamming the door shut. Gwaine and Arthur can hear his load of books tumbling to the ground, and they both know it’ll be a moment before he returns. Gwaine looks at Arthur with eyebrows raised. Arthur presses two fingers to the damp spot on his cheek and shrugs, confused.  
  
By the time Merlin saunters back in, having changed from his heavy coat and boots into a soft grey thermal and purple fuzzy socks, Gwaine has settled on their couch with a bag of cheddar crisps and found a cartoon to watch. He throws a chip in Merlin’s direction. “Oi! You great wanker. You could’ve told me you had a boyfriend.”   
  
Arthur jerks, knees hitting the underside of the table top and Merlin looks at Gwaine, confused. Gwaine motions towards Arthur who still looks a little awestruck. “I mean, a casual cheek kiss just ‘cause you entered the loft? That’s pretty serious stuff right there.”   
  
“Kiss? Who is kissing?” Merlin asks, a little baffled.   
  
Arthur chokes on air and Merlin glances concerned at him, before turning back to Gwaine. The long-haired miscreant has a wide grin and a dark gleam in his eyes. “Merlin, what did you do when you first entered?”  
  
“What a stupid question,” Merlin scoffs. “I went to my room, to change into something dry. Since, you know, someone spent the cab fare.”  
  
“Uh,” is Arthur’s helpful input.   
  
Merlin sighs, and opens his mouth to speak, but Arthur finds his words. “You kissed my cheek, Merlin. Cold, wet lips right in the center.”   
  
Merlin narrows his eyes. “No, I most certainly did not. What kind of prank are you dorks playing?”   
  
Gwaine hoots a laugh. “Nope! You absolutely leaned down and pressed a big ole smacker on that golden cheek!”   
  
Merlin’s face goes ash-white and he falls hard against the couch. Gwaine pats him on the knee, grabs the bag of crisp and stands. “Sounds like you two have a bit of a conversation to have, so I’ll see myself out.”   
  
He takes the crisps with him.   
  
Merlin stays on the couch and Arthur stays at the table, both silent, for a good few minutes before Arthur clears his throat. “So.”   
  
“So.” Merlin parrots back.  
  
“You go around kissing all your roomates on the cheek?” Arthur tries to joke.   
  
Merlin’s face flushes red. “Seems so.”   
  
Arthur nods, raps his knuckles on the table, and then nods again. “Huh.”   
  
“Huh.” Merlin repeats.   
  
Arthur narrows his eyes. “Nuh uh. You don’t get to be the baffled one here, Merlin. YOU kissed ME.”   
  
Merlin throws his hands in the air. “I was distracted!”   
  
“That doesn’t exactly make it better?” Arthur gets up from the table and walks over, hovering at the edge of the couch. “What, you just… instinctively leaned down and gave me a domestic kiss? Merls. We aren’t even dating.”   
  
“But we could be,” Merlin mumbles, picking at a string in his pants.   
  
Arthur sits on the opposite end of the edge. “Yeah. But one of us would have to ask. And since you haven’t…”   
  
“Neither have you,” Merlin points out.   
  
Arthur rubs his hand under his chin. “True,” he says. The he crawls across the couch until he’s hovering above Merlin, hands on either side of his roomate on the arm rest. He leans down and presses his lips against Merlin’s, tentatively. When Merlin sighs against his mouth, he presses harder, parts his lips just enough to lick at Merlin’s. They spend a long few minutes experimenting, until Arthur’s position leaves his back cramping and he has to pull away. He sits, lifts Merlin’s ankles and balances them in his lap.   
  
Merlin nudges him. “You still didn’t ask.”   
  
Arthur snorts, “Clearly I’m waiting on you to ask. After all, you accosted me earlier.”   
  
"I just made the first move," Merlin snarks.


End file.
